Amber Eyes
by jully123
Summary: she was in an accident now she' living a new life. learning herself. there is only one other like her so far but he has secrets. So she'll have to work hard to get him to talk while having a feeling that eveythings watching her. Please R
1. Awakening

Hey yall I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories but I've had no inspiration for them. But I figured you might like this new story. I got the idea for the story from a book I'm reading called Eva by Peter Dickinson when you get the chance you should read it.

* * *

Amber Eyes

Chapter 1: Awakening

Kagome Dream

'_I'm running and I'm happy I feel free and powerful. Nobody can stand in my way I don't see the world around me its all a blur. The forest is lush and green the skies are clear blue not a cloud in the wake. The air and the water are so fresh and clear. My senses have gone wild. Then it happens it all fades away I knew it was too good to be true.'_

Author POV

Her lashes fluttered slightly and she slowly came to. The room was a bright white so she quickly closed her eyes and waited for them to adjust. When she finally managed to open them she saw a huge mirror facing a chair on the other side of the room.

In the chair sat the girl's mother with a relieved smile. "Honey you're finally awake I've been so worried about you. " said the woman. "I'm your mother do you remember blink once for yes two for no." She blinked once. The woman seemed relived

"Do you remember what happened?" She blinked twice. "Oh! Kagome honey there was that terrible accident. That drunk crashed into the back end of the car. You've been in a coma for almost a year." She said quietly.

Kagome Closed her eyes and the memories flashed. She was sitting in the backseat while her father drove and her mother next to him.

They were driving back from the airport after dropping off her friend Jenny, an exchange student from America. When a guy in a big rig comes up from behind honking his horn like there was no tomorrow.

He was swerving around and her father tried to stay out of the way best he could.

But the person started getting closer and closer until finally a huge crash and then everything went blank.

She opened her eyes to see her mother sitting on the bed beside her, with a loving smile. Kagome looked up to her mother with a curious stare, wondering how she could have survived such a fatal crash.

"You're probably wondering how you survived right?" He mother said placidly. Kagome blinked once "I can't tell right now maybe tomorrow. By then you should have your voice and the movement of your arms back." She said despondently

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you yet but you'll understand later okay." Said her mother. She blinked once then closed her eyes feeling exhausted.

She heard the door open and close but not before she heard a few wiring sounds. She tried to open her eyes but they were very heavy.

With her mother

Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room and faced a room filled with high-tech machinery. Standing in the middle was a woman about in her thirties maybe forties her name was Kikyo Takeda she was the head scientist in the room full of nerds. (No offence)

Kikyo turned to Mrs. Higurashi "You did very well to day her vitals are stable and she seems to be doing fine." She said. "Professor Takeda she's trying to open her eyes." Said one of the many people sitting in front of the monitors making sure everything runs smoothly.

"Go ahead let her" She said.

With Kagome

After trying for a while she finally got them open. When she looked up into the mirror she saw that it had changed positions and she was now staring out the window to what must have been a very, very high building.

The sun was just starting to set and all the colors streaked out put a calm over her body that slowly drifted her off to sleep.

Early next morning

The scientists didn't measure right on how fast her blood would get rid of the sleeping drugs. So Kagome awoke to the suns warming rays shining on my face as it slowly crept to the sky.

As Mom had promised I could move my arms and I tried my voice. "Hello." She said slowly. It was smooth and sounded nothing like her old one in fact it sounded a lot nicer and sweeter.

She piled up the pillows so she could sit up and then started looking at her surroundings. The room was still as white as ever but there was machinery all around the bed where tubes and who knows what else were stuck into her.

She started inspecting her arms and noticed something very strange there were magenta stripes on her arms. She looked at her nails but found something else they were claws. They were all sharp and deadly.

Despite all the odd changes she took it all in strides and didn't get too panicked. She searched the rest of her body despite it being numb and useless. She found more stripes all over her limbs.

After she had thoroughly inspected her body from what she could see a lot had changed, one of them including a large pair of canine fangs in her mouth and another being he silky silver hair.

She laid back and tried to rest but the constant beeps and blips of the machines around were getting annoying to her.

It was very quiet the day before and now it seemed to be getting louder and louder till she couldn't stand it anymore and thought nothing of it when her claws easily sliced through the wires powering them and pulled all the needles out.

She felt great what great need did she need them for. After she got every last one out she settled back down and relaxed back to the silence and peace of the room till a slight nap took over but she stayed alert.

With the scientists

They had left only two people to monitor Kagome while she was asleep. Her transition was going better than they had thought her vitals were good and she seemed very healthy nothing they could see was wrong with her.

They noticed their miscalculations when she woke a bit too early. They were about to put her back to sleep but Kikyo had just walked in and saw the situation and stopped them.

She watched and took notes on all she did and asked them how she was doing. They gave her the stats on the girl.

Kikyo watched as Kagome propped herself then a little while later doing a full body search. She found it amusing to watch the girl but kept her gaze blank.

After awhile Kagome laid back and relaxed and using the machines she could tell she was irritated she soon knew what was coming and the girl in the bed used her new claws like she had, had them her whole life to slice through the power cords then proceeded in removing the needles and what not.

She was a bit worried but watched as Kagome sighed then relaxed ever so slightly then a short while later she fell into a light sleep.

Back with Kagome- KAG POV

I was awoken when I heard the door open but kept myself looking like I was still asleep. Some of the numbing drug seemed to have worn off some and I thought I was just dreaming but the person who came in smelled strongly with perfume I almost crinkled my nose at the strong smell but it reminded me of my mothers perfume so I presumed this was her.

When I felt her standing by my bed I snapped my eyes open to stare at her. She seemed a bit startled at first but quickly got over it. I looked up to her and allowed my nose to crinkle then I covered it. "Did you have to put on so much perfume my nose hurts." I said.

"Honey I hardly put any on this morning. Your new senses must be coming in." She said the last part in a whisper but I heard it. "Sorry I should have considered your nose." She said then gave a small smile.

"I am well aware of my body now and a you said I wish for you to explain now." I said. I really wanted to know curiosity was eating away at me.

"Well Honey you see after the accident your body was smashed and you were in an irreversible coma and as the doctor left me with you some men came in and told me they might be able to save you.

I was doubtful since the doctor said there was nothing they could do. But the first one that spoke told me that they where with a branch looking for people that were in situations similar to yours where the situation looks hopeless. They told me of a new procedure called neuron transfer and once they explained it further to me I agreed.

The government soon took your body into custody from the hospital and took you here. And soon started the procedure. They worked for hours to copy your brain pattern into the body you now inhabit.

You're probably wondering about the body well in another section they were experimenting with animal DNA and adding human traits to it. They succeeded but the body was just empty no mind or any thing a blank slate they were going to scrap the project but they found use for them here.

Back to the original story they put you into recovery and started to bring you back. You are very lucky you are the second person to survive this procedure out of ten people. So you took to your new body very fast from what I here from the doctors but they're not very happy about what you did to their machinery and equipment." She gave a mock angry look. "Sorry" I said. "Well is there any thing else you want to know or ask?" She said.

"Yes what animal and please don't put the beeping machines backing here they were very I couldn't help it plus the wires were bugging me." I answered back. "Well your body is dog based and you'll have to talk to your doctor about the wires." She replied with a smile.

"Well when can I meet the Doc I'm interested in thanking her for saving my life." I answered in a happy tone. "I am so glad you think that I won't force you to wear the wires but I must insist that you not destroy the equipment though I should have known better the other on did the same thing only he did it a lot sooner." Said a woman at the door.

"Hi I'm Professor Kikyo Takeda and I except your thanks." She said with a big smile. She was a slim woman and she wore a white lab coat and skirt. She had her hair up in a tight bun and looked very smart.

She walked over and something told me to be wary but to be nice so I followed this. She ran a quick check over me and wrote on her clipboard.

"So when will I be able will I be able to get of hear I don't like to being in one room for longer than I have to." I said then my mother exchanged a nervous look with Professor T. "Honey you have to think about it with your new appearance you can't go out into the world looking the way you do the people will become alarmed." My mother said sadly.

I understood I just wasn't very happy about it. "Hey don't get to sad we have set up a place for you with Sesshomaru he's the other one to survive. The area is a vast twenty-five square miles so in easier terms it's a really big circle and there is a large house in the middle. That will keep people from seeing you and we're banking out all the public satellite view of the area so the will only see a really big forest.

You will move into the house next week once we finish checking you over." She said to cheer me up though it was just information junk and I half listened.

"What about the rest of my family and friends and my education?" I asked worriedly. "Well you can call your friends and talk and send e-mails but I'm afraid they can't see you and you must not tell them any thing and we are going to send your family out there every two months. As for your education you don't have to continue if you don't wish but we can provide a tutor for you." She replied

"I'm glad I can still see my family but I think it would be better if my friends thought me dead cause I'm sure they would want to come visit me to see how I was doing and all that. And I think I'll just go without the school." I said. I knew what I was giving up but it was for the better.

Next week an the way there Kagome POV

That morning I woke up excited and couldn't wait to leave the blank staring walls. During the week I had gained more senses and ability and they were all triggered by bouts of strong emotions.

One where I got really angered my eyes turned red and I had the strongest urge to kill that person. And another was when I learned how to sort of control my nose I learned that everything and every one has a certain and specific scent. And so on…

We where flying there by helicopter and the view was fantastic. When the house came into sight I gasped it wasn't a house it was a palace made of stone.

Kikyo was sitting beside me and noticed my gapping. "That house has always been there beautiful isn't it?" She said.

"Really how long has the house been there?" I asked curiously. "As long as anyone can remember. When we were looking for an area this was the largest and the house was already there all we had to do was renovate it and put some technology in. you know phones and stuff. There was already furniture and a garden there when we found it so we didn't have to much to do." She said.

"When we get there, how many people are staying in the house besides me and Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Well let's see there's Cathy, she's the cook, a few servants, and e few other people you'll meet when we get there. I'd say there's about fifteen people that stay at the estate and people who come on and off." She replied in a bored tone.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. I asked a few more questions. The copter was soon sailing lightly to the ground. We were greeted by the head of house Keeping, security, and some other people but I couldn't see any one who even remotely looked like me.

"Hey where is Sesshomaru I would like to meet him." I said. "He didn't come out he likes to keep to himself. Though you'll meet him at dinner and you might see him around the house." Said one of the servants. "Thank you Jinny was it?" She nodded.

"Well Now that you have met some of the people anything you need just ask one of them, or if you want to buy any thing take this credit card," hands me a card, " and order it off the internet or the phone. Okay?" said Kikyo. "Okay thanks Kikyo." I said happily. "Gotta go see yah." With that she climbed into the helicopter and was off.

Jinny showed me to my room and I was surprised. It looked like something a queen would have. There was a queen sized four poster canopy bed, a writing desk, wardrobe, and a window seat, plus a lot of other stuff.

She left me to look around my new room and said someone would come to get me for dinner. I looked in the wardrobe and found lots of pretty clothes. I quickly changed into some khaki pants and a red tank top. Then went to explore around the house.

I went out of my second floor room and down to the first floor. I searched around and found a beautiful indoor hot spring behind a carved ornate door. There was some stairs in there that I figured went up to my floor. The rest of the rooms I looked through were mostly empty so I went to the hot springs and took the stairs up so I'd know where it was from my room.

Surprisingly the door at the top led to a room with a full-length mirror and doors on opposite sides of the small room. I decided to go through the door on the left.

I found myself in a room similar to mine only it had a more masculine scent and feel. No one was in there at the time so I looked around. The bed sheets were a bit rumpled and the shades were drawn. I walked to the bed and sat down looking and discretely sniffing at the room.

The person who sleeps in this room has a very nice scent. It was sort of piney or maybe syrup but it was very calming. "What are you doing in here?" Asked an unhappy voice. I jumped a little not knowing any one was there and turned around.

The first thing I saw of him where his deep amber eyes. They were cold as he stared at me. He had long silver hair and sharp claws and he looked pretty well built from where I was sitting. All in all he was drop dead gorgeous.

I also noticed he had the same strange markings on his body. Except he had a blue crescent moon shaped marking on his forehead. When I had asked Kikyo about my markings she said she had no idea. I finally looked back up at his eyes and was greeted by the same cold stare.

Few hrs before Kagome arrived- Sesshomaru POV

A few weeks ago Kikyo flew in and told me someone new was coming to live in the house. Kagome something or another I really didn't care she said she was the second to survive the procedure I went through. I almost snorted so they finally got someone else to survive. They said it was a miracle I survived.

So they started trying it on other people that didn't have a chance to survive otherwise none of them where able to make it but she did. They still haven't figured how we were the ones to survive. But frankly I don't care.

The entire estate was in a frenzy preparing for her to arrive. One of the servants soon told me that her copter was sighted and that if I wanted to meet her I should go down to the landing. I ignored her but I did watch from one of the windows of the house as she got out of the helicopter.

She had long silver hair that went down to her mid back and similar markings as my own. So I guessed her animal was dog like mine. She was quite beautiful.

While Kikyo talked to all the people and they introduced them selves she had this dazed look in her eyes. So I doubt she was really listening. But then Kikyo talked to her then the woman left leaving the girl to follow a servant inside. I knew from watching the working people around that she had the room next to mine. But I decided not to talk to her till dinner.

After an hour I decided to go to the library to get a book. When I got back I smelt a female scent in my room and I saw her the girl from the helicopter sitting on the bed looking around and sniffing. "What are you doing in here?" I asked her unhappy that she was in my room without my permission.

She jumped a little and turned around and looked me up and down slowly. I did the same to her she was wearing khaki pants and a red tank top and had her hair down. After I quickly looked over her I pinned her with a cold stare just before she returned to my eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked the first please send lots of reviews and I'll try to update in a week. K 


	2. Meet Sesshoumaru

**Amber Eyes**

**Chapter2: Meet Sesshoumaru**

Sess POV

"As I said before what are you doing in here?" I said.

"Um… umm…" She said. "Well?" I said annoyed.

"I was just looking around and came through that door over there." She pointed to the hot springs door. "And well I kinda stopped in here for a minute. I didn't know it was your room." She said quickly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and one of the servants opened the door to inform me that dinner was ready. As soon as the door was open the woman made a dash for the hot springs door. She made it through and I decided not to take chase.

I instead made ready for dinner for that was where we were to meet on this night.

Kag POV

I was so flustered I didn't know what to do I just felt odd and had the strangest urge to submit to him and show respect like a female dog would do but I fought the instinct.

I was speechless then started sputtering out words as fast as I could. I was over joyed when I heard the knock and made a quick dash to the hot springs door.

Once I got through the door to my room I leaned against it and sighed. When a few moments past I was relieved that he hadn't given chase.

I slowly got up and went to sit on my bed then came a knock. My heart jumped but I gave a quick sniff and realized it wasn't him. "Come in." I said in a calm voice.

The door opened to a young female in her twenties or so. "Miss Kagome Jinny sent me up to get you it's time for dinner." She said. "Thank you and its just Kagome please. And what is your name please?" I replied.

"My name's Sango. Please follow me Kagome." She then walked out of the room. I slowly followed after her down the winding corridors getter closer to the aroma of food.

As we walked I had a strong sense of something watching me when I turned around I didn't see or smell anything. "Um Kagome?" "Huh?" I turned around and saw Sango looking at me waiting to go on. "Oh it's nothing lets go."

Later in dinning room

I walked in and the room looked dazzling there were some decorations and a whole bunch of food but most of it was red bloody meat. Kikyo had already told me I was to eat this and surprisingly I absolutely loved it must be a dog thing.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the front of the table with a calm neutral face and was staring right at me but I didn't look away I faced him head on without flinching even though I was terrified inside but I made my scent stay calm so he wouldn't know.

I stiffly sat down at the other placemat, which much to my utter disappointment was right to the left of Sesshoumaru. Several other people were sitting at the table but their plates were filled with normal food. I recognized one to be Sango and a few others I had seen walking around the house along with another man that had his hair pulled back to the nape of his neck and had the most stupidly happy grin on his face while looking at Sango.

Humans are strange. It's kind of odd though now I was once human but it's better to phrase it that way for I was no longer human. We all started eating soon after my inspections the evening went with little small talk and I didn't talk much Sesshoumaru didn't talk at all. Though know one seemed to mind like it was a usual thing.

Several people tried to talk to me but I was nervous and didn't really feel like it. I only answered in short sentences and tried to be as polite as possible. Halfway through the meal I could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on me while I raised a piece of meat to my mouth. I chewed delicately and swallowed.

"Is there some kind of problem?" I asked a little annoyed when he kept staring. He didn't speak but he did look away. No one had seemed to catch my light comment so the dinner went on and was soon over.

I was never so happy of anything in my entire life the dinner had just seemed to drag on and on forever but was now finally over. What a relief I quietly excused myself from the dinning room and ran back to my room.

**I Know, I know it's been forever but some things take time hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
